


Hardly sufficient

by Dreizehn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I really dont know its just short and sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: While on break Mamoru spots Ibuki watching a dual and decides to approach him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friends birthday last year but I never really posted it anywhere and I couldn't find it afterwards and yeah I only just found it. Decided it's time I start posting my cfv fics here

Mamoru honestly didn't expect to run into Ibuki at this particular event, but he welcomes getting a chance to hang out with the other man during his break time.

He approaches the younger man and waves at him to get his attention. "Yo," he calls, and Ibuki turns around and looks at him.

"Mamoru-san."

Mamoru smiles then stands beside him and tries to see where he is looking. He sees some duels going on and spots Chrono then looks back to Ibuki.

"Watching Chrono-kun again?"

Ibuki shrugs then looks away from the duels as well. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on break."

"Meaning you should get back soon," Ibuki assumes, looking at Mamoru with an almost uncaring passiveness. Mamoru laughs in response.

"Probably."

Randomly, Ibuki reaches out and pokes Mamoru in the arm. "Do you have free time next week?" 

Mamoru hums. "I think so. Although something might come up." Mamoru raises an eyebrow. "Why did you want to go on a another date?" 

Face remaining emotionless Ibuki simply nods his head. "Yes actually."

Mamoru looks surprised. "Oh... Well then sure. If I have the time." 

Mamoru is surprised by this sudden invitation as he did not expect such a thing from Ibuki. He isn't even sure if Ibuki enjoyed their other date. Then again Ibuki is always like this.

Ibuki starts to walk away after receiving the answer Mamoru assumes he wanted, but Mamoru calls out to him once again.

Ibuki stops and turns around to look at him. He tilts his head slightly confused as Mamoru gets closer to him and eventually stops once his personal space is all but gone.

"Chances are something might come up so." Mamoru moves forward and it takes Ibuki only a second to realize what his objective is, and he accepts the brief kiss. "Compromise," Mamoru says after moving back.

Ibuki touches his lip as he averts his eyes. "That's hardly sufficient," he says quietly.

Mamoru chuckles as he simply turns around and smiles. "I suppose not." He waves. "See you around. Ibuki Kouji."

"Why full name?" Ibuki ponders briefly but doesn't touch on the thought any further afterwards and leaves the area as well.


End file.
